staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5432 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5432); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5433 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5433); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 25; magazyn 08:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 10 - Smok Wawelski; film animowany 08:50 Siedem stron świata - odc. 6/7 Kapsel - txt - str.777; serial TVP 09:20 Baranek Shaun - Skaczące owce, odc. 44 (4 s. II) (Spring Lamb); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 09:35 Marynia - txt - str.777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1984) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Naznaczona, odc. 18 (Inked); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1698; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 2086 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:35 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2202; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5434 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5434); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5435 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5435); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Wywiad z Marszałkiem Senatu RP, Bogdanem Borusewiczem 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1699; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2087 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2203; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Kąpiel Wilsona, odc. 8 (Wilson Gets A Wash); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Hit na piątek - American Pie 2 - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 22:20 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 9 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, ep. 9) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:15 Mocne kino nocne - Żądza krwi VI - odc. 1 Perwersja (Wire in the Blood VI, Part 1, Unnatural Vices); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Wielcy wodzowie - Napoleon (Warriors - Napoleon); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Wielcy wodzowie - Szogun (Warriors - Shogun); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Kilometr Zero (Nulewoj kilometr (Kilometer Zero)); film fabularny kraj prod.ROSJA (2007) 04:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 MASH - odc. 224 (MASH (s. X, ep. G02 Wheelers and Dealers)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 18; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.169 - Telefoniczny poród 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:45 Aleja gwiazd: Dorota Kamińska 11:05 Pogotowie modowe 11:25 Akcja Stylizacja - (9); magazyn 11:50 Gilotyna - odc. 74; teleturniej 12:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (41) Fiesty i festyny; widowisko rozrywkowe 13:15 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 13:30 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 24 Daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni (Moonlighting ep. The Son Also Rises); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 586 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Fort Boyard; teleturniej przygodowy 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 21 "Grupa Rainera" s. II - txt - str.777; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 99; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (45) 19:05 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 12/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. 12 Undead Comic); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 443 - Popisowy numer; serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (60); zabawa quizowa 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - ekstra; zabawa quizowa 22:45 Mickey Niebieskie Oko (Mickey Blue Eyes) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1999) 00:40 Pokój na końcu korytarza (Nightmare at the End of the Hall); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 02:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:40 W doborowym towarzystwie (In good company); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Poznań 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Zawodowcy 17:15 Szkiełko i eko 17:30 Teleskop 17:40 Wielkopolski dzień 17:45 Medycyna i ty 18:00 Shot naukowy 18:15 Oper-racja 18:30 Teleskop 19:05 Z życia Kościoła 19:25 Kolejorz gol 19:40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 147; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport - Wielkopolska 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:12 Piętno wojny (Wasted); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2007); reż.:Nurit Kedar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:19 Forum - wydanie 147; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:03 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:22 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:38 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:44 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:04 Kmina; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Forum - wydanie 147; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Innsbruck – perły i natura Tyrolu; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:30 Pies Huckleberry (25) - serial animowany 07:40 Pies Huckleberry (26) - serial animowany 07:50 Pies Huckleberry (27) - serial animowany 08:00 Tom i Jerry (9) - serial animowany 08:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (1) - serial animowany 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (323): Zasadnicze decyzje - serial komediowy 10:00 Daleko od noszy (48): Wojownik ninja - serial komediowy 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (294): Pejzaż powyborczy - serial komediowy 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (295) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Linia życia (44) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Dom nie do poznania (171) - reality show 13:00 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1304) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Trudne sprawy (49) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (296) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (168) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1305) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Linia życia (45) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Szeregowiec Dolot - film animowany 21:45 Resident Evil: Degeneracja - film animowany 23:50 Oczy szeroko zamknięte - dramat psychologiczny 03:00 Program interaktywny TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Granie na śniadanie 06:00 Mango 08:00 Prosto w serce - serial obyczajowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Brzydula - serial 12:05 Brzydula - serial 12:40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno - dokumentalny 13:40 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno - dokumentalny 14:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno - dokumentalny 14:55 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno - dokumentalny 17:55 Prosto w serce - serial obyczajowy 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno - dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Lara Croft: Tomb Raider - film przygodowy 22:10 Krwawy sport - film sensacyjny 00:15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 01:15 Uwaga! 01:35 Arkana magii - program rozrywkowy 02:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 04:55 Uwaga! TV 4 05:00 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 05:20 Zbuntowani 3 - odc. 11, Meksyk 2006 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 175, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 09:20 Morze miłości - odc. 153, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 151, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 172, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:25 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 57 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 152, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 173, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 19, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 20, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 25, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 23, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 24, USA 2006 22:00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci - odc. 9, serial dokumentalny, USA 2010 23:05 Zdrada w sieci - film erotyczny 00:50 Stawka większa niż życie - Wiem, kim jesteś/Ściśle tajne Polska 1967-1968 03:05 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 03:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 6/7 - W szponach porywacza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Buli - odc. 49/57 Statek kosmiczny, Buli się buntuje (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kraj się śmieje - Człowiek z sukcesu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Smaki polskie - Pstrąg na niebiesko; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (21) gość: Tomasz Karolak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Sukces - odc. 11/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Sukces - odc. 12/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1687; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 165* Pożegnanie z Afryką; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Ranczo - odc. 9* - Odwyk i antykoncepcja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (59); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kryptonim JP II; film dokumentalny; STEREO 16:30 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Tele PRLe - (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1687; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (88) Kopalnia złota; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 32/33 - Ryba wyciągnięta z wody (Matylda - Ryba na suchu); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Wywiad z Marszałkiem Senatu RP, Bogdanem Borusewiczem.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (114); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 439 - Rozstania i powroty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Zwolnieni z życia (Zwolnieni z życia); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1992); reż.:WALDEMAR KRZYSTEK; wyk.:KRYSTYNA JANDA, JAN FRYCZ, MARIUSZ BENOIT, GABRIELA KOWNACKA, WOJCIECH WYSOCKI, LEON CHAREWICZ, KRZYSZTOF TYNIEC, WŁADYSŁAW KOWALSKI.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1687; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 32/33 - Ryba wyciągnięta z wody (Matylda - Ryba na suchu); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Tele PRLe - (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Zielona miłość - odc. 1/3* - Bursztyn; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Jan Himilsbach, Mirosław Konarowski, Joanna Pacuła, Jan Frycz, Andrzej Pieczyński, Hanna Bieluszko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 12/15* - Nagłe zawirowanie, czyli most; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Poznań z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku